Lucas Riverwood
Lucas Elijah Riverwood is a Mexican American Western Outlaw and Son of JB Cripps Riverwood. His occupations are Ranching during the final years of the Wild West. He was affiliated with a small posse making business in Trading with his father, Bounty Hunting and Prospecting across the west. He is one of the main protagonists of the Red Dead Redemption 2 multiplayer story. During the time he was affiliated with his native american wife (jackie) Janet Achak Snowdrop and Outlaw buddies Arnold Shovelski, Lone Star Dakota Chaska Walker and Nigal Black Dynomite Mason. 1870's: Lucas's Mother was a Latina woman from Diez Coronas, Mexico. Where she met JB Cripps Riverwood. she gave birth to Lucas when she crossed over to America in Rio Bravo in 1866. Unfortunately his mother passed away during childbirth with Lucas's younger brother Tanner Riverwood, leaving Lucas's father Cripps to raise the two boys on his own. 1880's: Tanner and Lucas couldn't stop getting into trouble and got themselves into Cattle Rustling, When Lucas turned 16, he left New Austin for a job as a lumberjack, leaving his father and getting out of the Cattle Rustling gang from his brother. While Lucas Riverwood wrote to his father while he was gone to keep in contact, Tanner Riverwood left with his gang and refuses to respond to any of his fathers letters. Lucas found out about Tanner and refuses to send letters to his brother because of his arrogance. 1890's: Sometime in the 1880's he had met a native american woman in the East and fell in love, she gave birth to their daughter in 1891 then got married in 1892 in the Native Reserve in New Hanover. Lucas then left in 1895 to search for work to be able to make enough money to buy land and settle down. Lucas and LoneStar met up in a small town when a shooting had occured, both LoneStar and Lucas were accused of the shooting and were taken in to be hanged. 1898: Lucas was then chosen to be transported to Tumbleweed when Mr. Horley had ambushed and freed Lucas from the prison wagon in Cholla Springs. Horley then introduces Lucas to Jessica LaClerk, a widow looking to avenge her husbands death. Three men are to be found. Jeremiah Shaw, Amos Lancing, Mrs. Lancing and Teddy Brown. He is also reunited with his father in the great plains. Lucas had then found a way of making steady money by hunting in the great plains alongside his father in West Elizabeth and Bounty hunting alongside gangs. He then had received a letter from Janet that she will be coming from the reserve to reunite with Lucas to announce that she is pregnant. Lucas and Janet then get approved from the bank and purchase a house and land for their new beginning. 1899: In February, Lucas was out travelling to a far town out west when he met up with Lonestar once again. Lonestar then told lucas a man that had helped him when he was injured is coming at noon to meet us. Lucas was in the general store when he heard a argument outside between Two men. the black man was angry and was offended from someone calling him a slave and from stabbing Lonestar. The blackman yells "why are you playin' a white guy!?" Lucas exits the shop and sees Lonestar laying on the ground bleeding from a stab wound. Lucas drawled his gun and told the man "who are you calling white, Boy?". the man jumps with a knife to attack the black stranger. The black man then punches the racist in the face and loads 11 shots in him. The lawmen then draw their guns and Lucas draws his and fires at the lawmen before they can shoot the stranger. The stranger then introduces himself to Lucas as "Black Dynamite Mason" The two grab Lonestar and ride out of Tumbleweed on horseback. They flee East through Cholla springs and Armadillo, on the run from the New Austin Lawmen. Lucas tells Mason he has a homestead in New Hanover, near Valentine, that they will be safe there. but first Lonestar needs a doctor fast. Lucas told Mason he knows a doctor in Blackwater that helped him with Hunting accident all the time, and that he has the medicine to help Lonestar. The three arrive in Blackwater and deliver Lonestar to the doctor and stay in town for the night. Lucas and Mason then find work with different sheriffs around the state, aswell as meeting back up with Mr. Horley. Unfortunately in April of 1899, Black Dynamite Mason dies of a heart attack. He is then buried in a grave in Valentine. During the funeral service Lucas and Lonestar then meet Josiah Nicholson Mason and Drake Shovelski. Black Dynamites half-brothers. they then joins the group to take the place of his former brother. During a game of Poker. Lucas and the gang meet Drumma DeMarcus, a card player with a mysterious background. He lives in Saint Denis and travels up New Hanover to play cards. Lucas and the group continue to get along with the new card player and continue their work with Jessica LeClerk and Mr. Horley. In May of 1899, Amos Lancing was then killed by Jessica LeClerk while the group assisted in the process. Lucas and Janet start a Smallmouth Bass fish business in Rhodes. Catching and selling fish for $20 per 10 fish. creating a steady flow of business. The business becomes a success, both Janet and Lucas make a revenue of $10,000 from the season. Near the Fall season of 1899, Lucas pairs with his father Cripps to form Cripps Trading Company with Lucas's posse. As the winter started rolling in, Lucas made a deal with some strangers about Bootlegging Moonshine across states. He meets Maggie Fike, a previous moonshiner to assist her in her business of moonshine making.